Loki of Asgard
by BlueWolf 26
Summary: 3 months after the Dark World, Loki is King and everyone knows it. Thor returns with Jane, Darcy and Tony Stark to see what has happened under his brother's rule when an evil presence from Loki's not too distant past comes back to bite him. BTW I don't have WiFi but updates will be coming soon hopefully. I can't update with my cell sorry. :/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don`t own anything.

**A/N:** Takes place place after THOR the Dark World. I`m not 100% sure where this will go, I`ve just been dying to write a Loki fic for sometime and was really only waiting until I had a good idea. I suppose we can just go ahead and call this TaserTricks though I don`t think it`ll a lot of Loki/Darcy action but then again who knows. I have used a bit of dialogue from a deleted scene and a line from Tom Hiddleston as Loki from SDCC 2013.(FYI its been about 10yrs since I`ve written a fan-fic; I`ve deleted my old fics a long time ago so yeah you won`t find them on my page.) Anyway this story is rated M so I can have more freedom with it. Oh and this is un-beta-ed so any and all mistakes are mine.

**Loki of Asgard**

"_I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_

"_I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"_

"_I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_

"_I said, KNEEL! Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It`s the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life`s joy in a made scramble for power; for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."_

"_I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god, just like you."_

"_I didn`t do it for him."_

**...**

With that last memory plaguing his dreams Loki`s green eyes pop open. He sits up in his bed, his elegant green sheets fall just below his mid-section. Taking deep breathes he looks around in the darkness. Did he really mean those last words to Thor(as him-self) he wondered; just the thought of his "brother" still didn`t sit well with him; at least the imbecile had had the intelligence to turn down the throne. Loki found him-self smirking as his breathing went back to it regular pace.

Using his magick he dresses him-self, gets up and walks over to a window and looks out. It has been three months since he had imprisoned Odin, two since he had revealed him-self as Asgard`s new king and one month since Thor had been notified. Now Loki was stuck with Thor, his Lady Jane, the Man of Iron because S.H.I.E.L.D/Director Fury felt they/he had any business being in Asgard. As if that wasn`t enough he was also stuck with Mis. Foster`s friend Darcy Lewis; why she was here as well he didn`t know nor did he know what to make of her. She was loud, outspoken, insolent or honest Loki really wasn`t sure which and yet there was something about her... What was it? Love? No he had only known her for two days; it was... Fondness, no... Interest. He was interested, quite interested in the shorter, younger girl.

A laugh escaped as he thought what his mother would think of his interest in Mis. Lewis. Loki`s laugh ended once the thought of Frigga entered his mind. Why had he said what he said to her? He knew he was angry but not at her, all she had ever done was love him, truly love him as her son. His anger was at Thor and the All-Father, mostly at the All-Father. But for now his thoughts were on the last words he had had with Frigga.

"_So am I not your mother?" Frigga asked feeling heartbroken. "You are not." He responded in hurt not truth. _Why? Why had he said that? He knew she knew he hadn`t meant his words, but it didn`t take away his pain. He wished he could traverse the past few years. He knew sending the Destoryer down to New Mexico was the right thing to do; Sif and the Warriors Three had disobeyed him the last time he was king so his action was justified. Commanding the Destoryer to destory everything however was the only real mistake he had made. His deal with Thanos and the Other was a horrible mistake he knew would come back to bit him on the ass someday. The failed campaign to rule Midgard wasn`t so much a mistake, it was merely something he ought to`ve done differently. Everything he had done, said to Odin while on trail was all justifiable, even saving Thor and Jane as much as it turned his stomach was justifiable. But what he had said to Frigga... No, that was the biggest mistake of his life and he swore that he`d spend the rest of his long life making up for that mistake, and imprisoning Odin was a good start.

There was a knock on his door as Loki watched the Sun rise. The knock was far too light to be the man-child that was his "brother" so without a second thought he said, "Yes!" Seeing Darcy walk though his door made him very self-conscience thus he magickally made the tears he had just realized had been falling and the puffy redness of his eyes disappear before the mortal could see him.

"Wow; nice digs. Dude you know there are more colors than green, black and gold right?" She asked as she looked around for him. "Duly noted." Loki replied as he came out of the shadows causing her to jump. "Hey, you scared the shit out of me. Why would you do that?" She crossed her arms and gave him a faux pissed off expression. "You know it's a good thing I know Midgardian expressions otherwise I would`ve thought you had deficated your-self." After allowing a short laugh he continued, "God of Mischief." "What?" Darcy asked as she walks away tolook at things on his desk. "You asked me why I`d do that... I answered your question." God the girl was vexing in the morning he thought as she picked up one of his sketchbooks and thumbed through it. "These are really good. So... You`re like Thor`s adorable geeky little bro huh?" Darcy looked at him. _"Smooth Darcy guys totally wanna be called adorable."_ Darcy thought then rushed to continue before Loki could speak, "I mean hotter geeky little bro. So I`m guessing its jocks vs geeks here to huh? Not that I`ve been here long enough to know anything but that`s just the vibe I`m getting. Am I wrong?" She finished only just then realizing that she had told Loki he was hot. _"Stupid brain why did you just let me tell Loki he was hot?"_

She looked at him with his unreadable gorgeous face. Loki allowed her some time to think her wasn`t going to say anything to see if she had any more incoherent thoughts to share. "Ok you`re creeping me out, but I guess I just creeped you out so we`re good on the creeping out thingy. I mean I did just tell you you`re hot. And I just did it again, so yeah I think I`m just gonna go before you decide to kill me." Loki kept him-self unreadable and watched as she began to walk past him; without warning he grabbed her arm just hard enough to keep her in place. "You interest me a great deal mortal... I have no inclination to kill that which causes great interest... You know enough of me to fear me and yet you are either honest with or insolent to me. You are a curious mortal. I like that." He gave her a genuine smile that he knew made her lust for him take over, he let go of her arm then continued, "You think me attractive over Thor. You might want to watch your-self with that because I will use it against you whenever and however I see fit. And yes I suppose `jock vs geek` is as good an assessment as any since we don`t have such terms." He concluded with a slight laugh while keeping his genuine smile. "What can I say; I`m honest to a fault. You know that filter that everybody has that tells them what to or not to say? Well either mine is broken or I don`t have one." She paused and handed him his sketchbook she hadn`t meant to take away from the desk. "Anyway I`m not blind, I can see why most women would like Thor. I mean he`a all musclily and all... Not that you don`t have muscles or anything, it just I`m not into the whole jock thing. Nope give me a dark haired geek and I`m happy."

"You`re honesty is refreshing mortal most are far too smart to be so." With that Darcy smacked him hard on the arm, "I`m not stupid! And my name is Darcy not Mortal!" It was in that moment that she realized what she had just done. _"Stupid brain, why did you just let me slap Loki?"_ Loki merely laughed at her slapping him. "Far enough Mis. Lewis." He replied with mirth. "Just Darcy... Please?" She was really starting to think coming to see the God of Mischief was a bad idea. "Very well. Darcy. Now tell me have you come to merely go through my things and ogle me?" Loki asked curiously. "Oh yeah, about that... I kindda heard Thor and Jane saying `good morning` if you know what I mean. Honestly who would`ve thought the walls in a castle would be so thin. If its not too much to ask, I`d like a room away from Thor`s." She watched as he pondered his reply. "Yes I know what you mean and I don`t want to think about that." He answered with a grimious. "The sleeping arrangement however... I`m afraid there`s nothing that can be done about that." He lied with the return of his unreadable expression. "You can stay in my old chambers unless... You want to stay with me." He said closing the distance between them testing her limits. _"Don`t think about how close he is; don`t think about how good he smells; don`t take him up on his offer. Damn brain stop letting me think about him like this..."_ Darcy thought; she realized she had spent too much time being quiet because Loki was just looking at her waiting for a response. "O, right; I think I remember hearing that once you became king you upgraded to this room and had them remodeled? Well anyway the room I`m in is nice, could you just like I don`t know enchant my room so I can`t hear... You know..." She asked feeling both annoyed

and oddly turned on. Loki gives her a knowing smirk. _"No, no, no, no, no, no... Don`t do this! Don`t think about how sexy he looks with that smirk. Stop it brain; stop it NOW!"_

"I think I can manage a simple enchantment on Thor`s chambers so you can sleep. I wouldn`t want your chambers to be sound-proof just incase something were to happen." Loki said playfully. "Thanks. Why would anything happen to me in my chambers?" Darcy asked keeping the real questions her brain wanted her to ask him to her-self. "Oh I don`t know. Mostlikely nothing, but one never knows." Loki watched as Darcy was clearly starting to lose it right infront of him. "I see... Well its been nice but I think I`m gonna go find some breakfast, that Volstagg dude was telling how awesome the breakfast is and since I`m up I might as well try some." She said only half lying.

Loki allowed her to get to the door before he spoke. "Oh and Darcy... Thanks for all those lovely mental images you`ve given me." Frustrated Darcy leaves the God of Mischief where he stands.

**...**

Loki was sitting on his throne when Thor came waltzing into the throne room. "So you are capable of parting from your Lady Jane." Loki voices with mirth. "I am in no mood for your jest Loki!" Thor boomed as he raised Mjolnir toward his brother. "I wouldn`t do that if I were you. It is not wise to threaten your king." With that Thor let out a thunderous laugh. "Who said I was wise?" Thor replied knowing his brother would remember his words. Loki laughed. "Did you not just say you are in no mood for a jest?"Loki said scoffing Thor. "Well maybe a short jest before we get started isn`t so wrong." Thor replied with his fading laugh.

"Right to the point so quickly. Very well; enquire what you must." Loki said waiting for Thor`s laughable enquiries. "Why have you imprisoned our father?" Thor asked the very question Loki expected him to ask first. "Your father... Not mine." Loki spat. "What of Frigga? Was she not your mother?" Thor asked taking him aback. "Yes... She was!" Loki yelled as he rose from the throne. "Yes she was brother and though you told her otherwise, she knew you loved her." Thor studied Loki before continuing. "Why did you imprison Odin?" Thor demanded.. "Because. He was no different than any other criminal other than the fact that he had a throne to hide behind and every being in the Nine Realms feared him. He kidnaped me as a baby, lied to me, cast me out and then he tells me the only reason he doesn`t sentence me to death is because of Frigga. Now tell me of your last conversation with the All-Father and tell me you don`t think him a criminal." Loki said knowingly. "He spoke of losing as many of our warriors lives as neseccery to win. I asked him what made him different from Malekith." Thor answered with sorrow. "And his response was..." Loki watched as the Mighty Thor dropped his hammer. "He said the difference was he was going to win. But how do you know about these words, you were in your cell." Thor questioned. "A guard told me now answer my question. Do you think him a criminal?" Once again he watched Thor as he was now starting to come undone, Finally. "You are right Loki, he is a criminal. I don`t agree with you based on one conversation but on a few of his judgements during out war with the Dark Elves. " Knowing he had Thor right where he wanted him, Loki said, "Kneel; claim loyalty to me and I will give you what you need.." With that Thor kneeled before Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

"How could you?" Jane asked using hand gestures. "How could I what?" Thor questioned blankly. "I saw you. You were kneeling to Loki. How could you, I thought your loyalty was to Odin." Suddenly everything clicked in Thor`s mind. "My brother is a lot of things that is why he was given the title God of Mischief and why we call him Silver Tongue. Lies fall from his lips like rain does the sky. But when he spoke earlier all he said was truth." She looked at him in disbelief. "How do you know he wasn`t just using that `Silver Tongue` of his on you?" Thor dropped his arms over her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Because I`ve seen and heard things from my father during our war with the Dark Elves. He was no better than Malekith, he was willing to sacrifice all of Asgard`s warriors just to keep the Aether out of Malekith`s hands. He became blind with the loss of my mother and gave into a lust for battle that I didn`t know he had. As a boy and just before I met you he would say `A good king doesn`t go looking for war but he is always ready for it` or something like that. I honestly can`t remember... That`s always been Loki`s gift. Anyway I choose to step down from the throne days before I did it and with the way my father has been... I don`t believe Loki to be in the wrong this time." He paused then continued, "It is odd to kneel before my brother, but he seems to be doing right by Asgard and I can think of no better thing for a kingdom than a king who does that... Can you?" "You really believe he`s changed for the better. Well I don`t buy it, but I hope your right."

**...**

"So, Rock of Ages finally gets to rule." Tony smirks."And to think all you had to do was wait for Point Break to leave so you could take care of daddy." Loki gives him a questioning yet mischievous look as they meet in the corridor. "No, no not like that. Unless you`re into that kind of thing. I`m not judging you its not like he`s your biological father or anything because that shit would be-" Loki cuts him off. "I`m not gay! Nor have I bedded a horse muchless given birth! I can assure you Man of Iron I am very interested in women!"

The gears in Tony`s head began to turn. "Oh my God... The big bad God of Mischief wants to be shaken all night long by a `Mortal`!" "You are imagining things Mr. Stark. I planed to rule Midgard as a benevolent god." The former playboy gave him a disbelieving look. "Oh, so I `imagined` seeing an iPod loving brunet waltzing out of your room just before Sun rise." He paused looking at but paying no attention to the look of anger on Loki`s face. "Darcy`s mortal you know?" "I am awear of Mis. Lewis`mortality. Not that what transpired between us in my chambers is any of your business but all we did was talk." Tony leans back and cocks his head to the side. "Sure Reindeer Games. Darcy was in your room and you `Just Talked` because that`s what happens before beautiful women waltz out of a man`s room."

Loki grabs Tony by the collar and slams him up against the wall. "You will never speak of Darcy in such a manner again! She is not a whore, something I believe you know very much about! You can go ask her your-self or better yet, you can go ask Heimdall he sees everything!" Loki drops the billionaire to the floor and takes a few steps back allowing him-self to clam down a bit. "You coaxed me into that. Listen Mr. Stark.. I didn`t have to wait for Thor to leave for me to take my rightful place as king. If that were true I would`ve been king the hole time he was on Midgard the first time. I didn`t want the throne then, it was thrust upon me until the All-Father awoke from the Odinsleep."

"Yeah you`re strong enough to`ve taken over back then; I`ll give you that." As he sat up against the wall he considered his next words carefully thinking about the difference between the elbow to the solarplexus Peper might give him vs the ass kicking Loki would give him if he said anything out of line. "And with your reaction to Darcy, I believe you want her."Loki turned his back to him and let out a heavy frustrated sigh. "C`mon admit it Loki. You like the girl." Facing Iron Man again, Loki shacks his head. "I will admit I find her interesting and nothing more." With that Tony slowly makes his way to his feet. "Sure you do." He says with mirth then leaves the trickster headed in a different direction from which he had started.

**...**

Loki stands alone in the corridor pondering Tony`s words. Darcy had been here for merely a few days and already she was causing trouble, trouble he really didn`t need. _"What is it about Midgardian women and their need to get into the hearts and heads of Asgardians? Why have I let this mort... Darcy. Why have I let Darcy into my mind? Do I really want her? Do I want to let her in any further? Would she even still want me if she knew about my Juton side? Damnit why did I have to be half Frost Giant?" _He couldn`t believe he was having these thoughts about Darcy.

**...**

Tony was quickly making his way down the corridor seeking a good cup of coffee and running into the God of Mischief and pissing him off had really set him back. In his haste he didn`t see the large man rounding the corner and ran right into him as the bigger man turned.. "I`m alright." Tony waved a hand as he was sitting up. "I`ve taken worse falls than that before." The bear of a man extended a hand to the fallen Avenger. "Thanks... Tony Stark... Er... Thor may`ve told you about me? I`m Iron Man." The man`s features lite up with enlightenment. "Aw, yes the Avenger that Loki through out of the window." Tony sighed and muttered under his breathe, "Is that the only story that guy likes to tell?" "I am Volstagg one of the Warriors Three. Can I help you with anything, you seem lost." Volstagg offered. "You wouldn`t happen to have a StarBucks or Coffeebean around here would you?" He just looks at him blankly, "I do not know what that is." "No coffee; it's the nectar of the gods..." Seeing the look on the other mans face Tony elaborated. "It's a morning drink, well its also good after a night of drinking but mostly its for the morning." Volstagg shook his head. "Really, well if you ever come out to New York or Malibu well have to get some." With that Volstagg laughed. "I can`t help you with your morning drink, but we can have some of the finest wines and ales Asgard has to offer. Come let us share stories and drink my new friend." With that Tony allowed him-self to be led to wherever Volstagg was taking him.

**...**

Darcy and Jane were finally getting to hangout for the first time in over a day. "So, where`s the hot hobo?" "You know what? No. I know you find it amusing but it getting old and I`m not going there with you again." The older woman answered. "Well what else am I gonna do to amuse my-self? You`re off with Thor and my iPod is almost dead and I ." The intern showed her the dying battery. "Well Thor and I are going horsebackriding tomorrow you could come along if you want." Jane replies unsure as to what else to say. "And be the third wheel? No thanks." "You won`t be a third wheel... Loki will be there." Darcy rolls her eyes seeing the knowing look on her friends face. "And that`s suppose to change my mind because..." She said unconvincingly. "Yeah right Darcy, like you don`t like him." "Who says I do?" Darcy looked at her iPod and turned it off.. "Uhuh... Because you haven`t been checking him out since we got here. And your going to tell me you weren`t in his room early this morning." Darcy looked up from her now off iPod with her face beat red. "How did you know about that?" "Tony told me." Darcy nodded. "He thinks you slept with him. Which is fine if you did. But if you`re trying to having something with him you shouldn`t he`s really dangerous. I mean I know Thor thinks he`s reformed and everything but I don`t buy it and I don`t want you to get hurt." Now Darcy was pissed. "Ok... First off if I want to have something with Loki that`s my business. Secondly all we did this morning was talk; I don`t care what Tony thinks that`s all that happened. And lastly if you don`t want me to like him or whatever why try to use him to get me to change my mind about going with you and the big guy in the first place?" Jane shook her head and sighed. "I just thought... I don`t want to be alone with him." "You thought I could be the Chewie to your Leia if Thor decided to go show off or whatever." The Astrophysicist only nodded."You know I`m almost hurt that you`ve used Loki to get me to change my mind." Jane wrapped Darcy in a bear hug and squilled.

Now Darcy was going to have to get Jane back for getting her to go off with them tomorrow. _"Oh yes, Jane is going to have to watch the STAR WARS saga with me starting with the originals and not the collectors editions. Though it is gonna be kinda weird watching the PT with her since she looks sooo much like Natalie Portman. Wow there`s an image, Jane with the soon-to-be villain." _Darcy couldn`t help but to laugh. "What`s so funny?" Jane asked. "Nothing, I just had a funny thought pop into my head." The older woman just rolled her eyes and shook her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy made her way to the stables after Jane had disappeared to go do some science thingy she had heard about. As she walked into the sable she found a black eight legged horse. "What kind of drugs was your momma on?" She asked loud enough that only she could hear. Darcy really hoped that Thor was done doing whatever it is he was doing so Jane would be on her way. Even though she had stumbled upon a mare and her foal. "Beautiful isn`t it?" Darcy lightly jumped at the sound of Loki`s voice. "What?" She asked as she turned around. "Mare and foal; they`re a beautiful pair are they not?" She returned her gaze to the horses. "Yes, they are." Once again Loki closed any distance that remained between them causing her to turn and face him once agin. "You know, I once created an eight legged horse through magick and magick alone and gifted it to Odin. Perhaps if you`re unhappy with the horse the groom picked for you I could gift you with such a creation Darcy." _"Don`t think about how good he smells. Don`t think about him saying your name. Don`t think about reasons for him to say your name."_ Loki laughed knowingly. "You know you`ve yet to answer my question mortal." Darcy went from turned on to pissed off. "Mortal! When are you going to stop calling me that?! I have a name and you damn well know it! What the fuck is your deal?!" "Thor and Jane shall be here soon so sadly we don`t have time to bring your carnal desires to life. But fear not Darcy I will stop calling you mortal when you cease to infuriate me." Before she could respond Thor came up form nowhere and slapped Loki on the back. Loki winced in pain. "Brother, Darcy it is so good to see you getting along." Darcy laughed, "Yep, we`re as good as Han and Leia."

Thor looked dumbfounded, "I do not know what you mean Lady Darcy." "She just means their getting to know each other." Jane covered giving Darcy a look that only Thor didn`t notice. At that moment the groom came leading four horses. "This is wonderful news. Come our horses are here and it is a lovely day for a ride." Loki mounted his black stallion and watched as Thor helped Jane onto her dapple philly then mounted his own white stallion. "Loki..." Thor said seeing that Darcy was struggling to mount her bay mare. With a grown Loki dismounted and assisted Darcy. _"Thor really needs to remember it is I who am king not him. If he had done or said anything that didn`t mean assisting Darcy I would`ve shown him my power here and now. He really must learn his place."_ Loki thought as he returned to his steed and remounted.

**...**

Thor and Jane were riding ahead of Darcy and Loki. Not wishing to watch his "brother" and his Lady Jane flirt he turned his attention to Darcy. "So... Tell me. Who is this Han and Leia and how are we like them?" She looked at him wide eyed. "Dude seriously you know Midgardian expressions but you don`t know STAR WARS?" "Can`t say that I do." He replied with some mirth. "Can you magick a way for us to watch it because you must be educated." Loki shot her his genuine smile. "I can magick you anything you wish. Now answer my question. Who are they?" "Oh, right. Well Han and Leia are the most awesome characters ever. Well so are Mal, Zoey and Indiana Jones." "And these characters are in this STAR WARS as well?" He asked becoming even more lost. "Oh, no their from Firefly and Indiana Jones." "So, I am to be educated on those to am I not?" Darcy nodded the went to continue.

"Can we maybe ride a little farther ahead? Loki has Darcy talking about her fandoms and I really don`t wanna hear about all of that again." Thor just nodded and the two got their horses to gallop without either Loki or Darcy noticing.

After several minutes of conversation Loki spoke up. "I see. But that still doesn`t explain to me how we`re like this Han and Leia." Knowing he wasn`t going to drop it until she told him she sighed then finally explained. "In the original film they argue... A lot. In the second film they`re kinda together and by the end of the third film they are together." Loki pondered her words carefully before he spoke. "So, you believe us to be like this Han and Leia?" She shucked her shoulders. "Do you wish us to be?" "I don`t know... I mean your like a million years old and I`m like 23." Darcy looked around. "Where are Thor and Jane?" "1,048" Loki said vexed that she was looking to end their conversation. "What?" "My age, I`m 1,048. I am viewed as being in my early 20`s. And you needn`t look for them, I know not when they went but they`re long gone by now." Trying to hold back his vexation and growing anger he asked, "Now... Do you or do you not wish us to be?" Sincing that he was trying to remain a gentalman she decided it was best to just answer him already. "You know I think I would actually." With that Loki shot her his genuine smile once again and sent his horse into a run forcing Darcy to do the same.

**...**

Jane was pacing around the dinning hall when Darcy & Loki hadn`t returned as the Sun began sinking lower and lower. Watching her pace Thor takes a sip of his wine. "How can you be so clam?" The God of Thunder lowers his glass of wine. "She is alright Jane." "With Loki, I`m not so sure." Thor got up and went to her. "Loki will not harm her... Well not physically anyway." He knew he ought to`ve left that last part out when he saw the look on Jane`s face looked more worried about her friend. "I mean Loki would never harm her. He would say he`s interested in her but in truth he... How did Darcy put it?" He stopped to think for a brief moment. "He has a thing for her. It is a rare thing for him but he won`t do anything to her."

"As much as I hate to say it..." They looked at Fandral as he entered the hall. "Loki won`t touch her." He grabbed his own glass of wine. "Nor would he touch a women after we`ve conquered their realm." He scoffed not hearing Sif, Tony and the rest of the Warriors Three enter. "Is that all you can think about?" Sif asked vexed by Fandral`s obsession with nocturnal activities. "You know its true. He won`t touch a woman even after battle." Fandral laughed. "Let me get this strait. You`re thinking about the women your king has turned down? Wow man either you`re concerned about him or you`re envious of him. And since you like ripping him a new one, I`d say you`re envious." Tony said thinking Fandral is compensating for something.

Everyone watched the warrior and the billionaire hoping they would have to break up a messy fight. "Me envious of Loki? A sorcerer? Why?" Fandral asked feeling both insulted and honestly confused. "I don`t know... Maybe because he`s respectful enough of women not to rape them after conquering their realm. Or maybe because he`s respectful enough of women to ask them what they want. Or hell I don`t know maybe he`s packing some serious heat that you`re not. If you know what I mean." "My friends! Please let us enjoy our meal.." Thor boomed as Fandral was about to speak. Everyone began to make their way to the massive dinning table. Before he could sit Thor motioned for Fandral to come to him. "I how you feel regarding my brother, but if I ever hear you speak of your king like that again you will pay for it." The God of Thunder promised.

**...**

As the Sun began to set Loki and Darcy were slowly riding only stopping when Darcy saw a candlelit dinner. "What is that?" "A candlelight dinner" He answered without missing a beat. "Has this been waiting for us or did you just magick it together on a whim?" Loki dismounted and looked at his handy work. "Is this not the custom on Midgard?" "For some people maybe but I`ve never actually seen anyone do it." Loki grabbed the reins of her horse as she dismounted. "You are right Darcy, I conjured it up on a whim."

She still couldn`t believe that she was sharing a candlelight dinner especially with Loki of all people. "What?" She asked noticing that Loki was stairing at her. "You`re being oddly quiet. I`m not sure if I ought to be worried or glad." He answered with mirth. "Don`t be an ass Loki.""Oh come now I was only jesting." He paused noticing the offended look on her face and sighed. "Very well. Is the meal not to your liking?" "Its fine, way better than anything I can afford to make." Loki debated reading her mind to learn the quiet thoughts she was having but decided against it and opted to simply ask her. "What are you thinking?" She was thrown for a secant. "So you`re not reading my mind." "In truth I thought about it but since we`re... What was it you said... Together I thought I`d give you a chance to voice your thoughts." Reluctantly Darcy spoke. "I just thought it would`ve been nice if Jane and Thor were joining us. Not that I don`t enjoy this, its just that this is really nice and I doubt Thor would think to do something like this for her."

Loki took a drink trying to allow him-self to clam down before he replied to the vexing brunet. "Did Thor share something about me that makes you fear to be alone with me?!" Failing to control the vexation and allowing him-self to be controlled by his rage he continued. "All I wanted was to continue nice conversation without any idiotic input of that imbecile that everyone seems to love! I don`t know why I bothered to concern my-self with the feelings of a mortal!" With his last words he realized he had made yet another mistake and watched as Darcy got up and throw her napkin down by her plate. "Damn." Loki said then rose and chased after her catching up to her just before she got to her horse. "Don`t follow me." She said angrily. "Darcy wait. I... I didn`t mean my last words." He said almost too quickly. "You asked me what I was thinking so I told you and then you get all pissed off at me. Seriously what`s your deal?" "I`ve been living in the shadow of Thor for as long as I can remember and I`d very much like to have some memories that do not include him... Especially memories that contain to us." He pondered his next words carefully. "If you still want there to be an us."

Darcy took his hand and led him back to the table. "Of course I still want that but what I don`t want is to get yelled at every time I turn around. Now its your turn to explain something to me." Loki shook his head and motioned for her to have a seat. "What do you wish to know?" He braced him-self as best as he could for her question. "Well telling me what you think Thor told me would be a good start." "Did he tell you of my true heritage?" She didn`t have to think about it. "You mean the being half Jotun thing? Really that`s what you get so worked up about. From what Thor`s told me your skin turns blue and your eyes turn red. I`m not really seeing a problem." He wasn`t really sure he had heard correctly. "So you`re not bothered by my Frost Giant heritage?" "Why should I be? I`ve never seen anyone who was blue before but hey you`d still be you. Isn`t that all that matters? And don`t say Frost Giant, it sounds derogative, Jotun sounds much nicer. Oh and stop calling me mortal." With that he let out a light laugh. "Well I never quite though about it like that before." Once his laugh began to fade he continued. "I promise you I will work on not referring to you as mortal seeing as to how we are now courting." "Thank you." Loki then returned to his seat "So is all forgiven?" "I know you`re trying and I`m still angry with you for calling me mortal so no not all is forgiven but..." She let her last word linger for a brief moment. "If you keep doing epic shit like this..." She gestured toward everything she was seeing. "I`d say I can forgive some of the stunts you pull." "I do not recall any stunts but if it keeps me in your good graces so be it." Darcy almost said something about his comment but decided to let it go and enjoy the rest of her dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony made his way to the Bifrost. "So it always looks like a golden disco-ball in here." Getting nothing from the gatekeeper he continued to approach Heimdall. "You know disco been dead since 1982... Hum... That was a great year, well except for Tron, that film sucked but the death of disco and Bladerunner, God that movie was good but then it does star Harrison Ford." He just looked at the massive gold clad man whom was still looking out into the stars. "You wish to know how your Lady Potts fairs?" Hearing his booming voice nearly made Tony want to quote STAR WARS but decided it would be better just to nod.

"She is well. She is with S.H.I.E.L.D and another man of iron." At this Iron Man could only let out a humorless laugh. "Great now they`re trying to get Rhodey in on this that`s just great. Next they`ll be trying to recruit Jarvis." With that Tony turned away from the gatekeeper and began to leave. "Lady Darcy..." The billionaire stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Heimdall once again. "She and Loki haven`t done what you believe they have. She has not asked it of him and he is a gentleman."

**...**

"So, do we have an agreement Lt. Cor. Rhods." Looking at a non to enthusiastic Rhody. "No... No we don`t have an agreement Director." "Care to elaborate on that?" Fury asked crossing his arms and looking at both Rhoady and Pepper. "You just want me to keep an eye on Tony and I`m not going to be his babysitter." Fury let out a humorless laugh. "I believe you`d be a good asset in the field and yes keeping Tony in line would be part of it. Now do we have an agreement?" Shaking his head. "My answer is still no. Look you want someone to keep Tony in line, Pep can`t even do that." He points to Pepper who silently agrees with him. "Speaking of which why did you even drag her into all of this?" Fury looked Rhoady dead in the eyes. "She is involved in this because Mr. Stark can`t seem to keep his mouth shut and she`d know you were meeting with us weather or not you joined, so we figured it`d be for the best that she learn these things in a secure location..." He trailed then continued, "And someone requested her presents as well."

Before anyone could breathe a word Black Widow came out from the shadows and without a word she opened a squeaky door. They look at the door as no other than Agent Coulson walked through. Without missing a beat Pepper ran to Coulson and throw a hug around his neck impressing Natasha with her ability to ran in hills. "Phil! I heard... I mean Tony told me that you were... No longer with us..." Coulson held up his hand to quiet her before she could try to conclude her thoughts. "You heard correct Mis. Potts. I was dead for eight seconds... Or so they tell me; but it felt like a lot longer." "Excuse me! But if we`re through with the hellos we have an agreement to make over here!" Fury yelled breaking up their conversation. With that Pepper, Coulson and Black Widow join Fury and Rhoady.

"As you know I am trying to get Iron Patriot here to take part of our little experiment." Fury looked at Coulson. "I agree with Iron Patriot boss. Stark can`t be controled; we`d gain nothing from having him as Iron Man`s `babysitter`." "Just talk about me like I`m not here." Rhody interjected. With a nod Fury turned his sights back on Rhody. "Alright, then tell me what would it take to get Iron Patriot to join the Avengers?" The director asked with a tone that would`ve made others run home crying to momma Rhods took a deep vexed breath. "First off I`m not going to be Tony`s babysitter as I`ve already stated. Secondly. I`ve gotta be War Machine, no more Iron Patriot, I can`t stand that name."

Nick turns his attention back to Agent Coulson and Black Widow. "I think you take his offer sir, we`ve all seen the footage from Queens." Natasha answered getting a nod from Coulson. "Having two iron clad men in the field would give us better odds sir." Fury considered their assessments for a brief moment. "Alright Rhods, we have an agreement. You won`t be keeping an eye on Stark and you will be instated as War Machine." Fury holds his hand out to Rhody; the two shake on it. Rhody and Pep watch as three S.H.I.L.E.D members leave the two of them alone in the massive room.

**...**

When Odin first heard a voice speaking to him he believed him-self to be going mad in his cell, but as he started listening to the words he knew that was not the case. "What do you want with me? I am but an old man, dying and of no use to anyone." He said in a loud and very weary voice. "Oh but you are of use to my master." The voice replied. "Leave me be I shall join my wife soon enough." The former king heard a sinister chuckle. "My master is prepared to restore you your throne and powers, even reunite you with your wife without death. All he ask is you hand over Loki." Odin listened to the voice`s words carefully before speaking. "To whom is it you think you speak?! Coward! Reveal your-self to me!" With that The Other appeared infront of the All-Father. "Will you not just listen to reason? Did you not listen to what my master will give you for your assistance?" The Other asked the dying man. "That I did." Odin spoke softly then continued, "I ask you again. To whom is it you think you speak? I was a king. I know with his right hand your master would offer me my kingdom restored, but with his left he would take what from me? No one offers what he does without a price." Odin watched as The Other began closing the distance between them. "What would Thanos take? My realm? My heir? My heir`s first born?"

The Other looked at Odin for a few seconds as if waiting for him to say more. "All he ask in return is for your kingdom to do as he will with once your rule comes to its end. And since you know who my master is you know what he can do." Revealing none of his weakness Odin stands taller and firmly stated, "Making a deal with Thanos is like making a deal with the devil him-self." The Other waited impatiently for Odin to finish. "There is much that I`ve done wrong with Loki. But I will not betray my son again." "I will give you one chance to change your mind. Help us, get back all that you`ve lost or you will join your wife tonight by my hand." The Other spat believing Odin to be a fool. "Take my life if you must, I will be avenged." With that The Other grabbed Odin by the throat, snapped his neck then let him drop to the floor. "Fool." The Other spat then disappeared.

**A/N: **I wrote this before Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D aired. I know it has taken me way to long to get this stoy posted, I had some issues uploading with my tablet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up." Loki stired in his bed at the sound of a familiar voice. "Loki! For once in your life do as I command! There is something of grave importance you must know." With a grown Loki willed him-self to sit up. "Must you always sleep in the nude my son?" Odin voiced annoyed as he saw the covers drop a little past Loki`s mid-drift. "How did you get out of cell?!" Loki questioned not listening to the question Odin had asked. "Calm your-self my son. I`m not here to reclaim my place as king." Odin sighed. "There is something you must know..."

**...**

Thor, Iron Man, Sif and the Warriors Three are in the court awaiting Loki`s arrival. "You know I can get you a good deal on clean energy. Maybe get you to invest in some lights. God I wish I would`ve grabbed my sunglasses." Tony said as he winced in the bright Asgardian morning Sun light.

Before anyone could respond two colossal doors burst open. "What`s the matter Man of Iron? Hungover again? Might I recommend not drinking with the Warriors Three every night." Loki said sarcastically, magickally closing the curtains as he entered with Gungnir in hand. "Hey!" Iron Man and the Warriors Thee said in unison as Loki made his way up the dais and to his throne. Loki only smirked at the four men as he took a seat and made sure to sit as wide as he could.

Loki was about to make another sarcastic remark when Sif stepped up to the dais and kneeled before Loki. He watched with delight as the Goddess of War begrudgedly kneeled before him. "What do you ask of us... My king?" She could barely speak the words to the trickster. "It has been brought to my attention that a threat has been made on both my-self and Asgard." With that everyone froze for what felt like an eternity until Thor broke the ice. "Who would dare threaten the Realm Eternal and its king?!" Thor boomed. "Thanos and his minion The Other." Loki tightened his grip on Gungnir then continued, "It would appear that I am to pay for my failure to rule Midgard. I was duly warned that should I fail I would wish for something as sweet as pain." He quickly said before Thor could ask the vexing question Loki knew would come from the God of Thunder.

"Wow; you just make friends everywhere you go; don`t you Rock of Ages?" His sarcasm didn`t go unmissed by the God of Mischief who suddenly appeared infront of the former playboy. "Do you think me to be playing a game Man of Iron?" "No. I know you`re not. Its because of your dirty dealings with this Thanos that almost killed me." Tony shot. "My `dirty dealings` where with The Other. One doesn`t merely speak to Thanos about anything." Loki corrected. "That`s not the point. I almost died because of it and now I have a bad feeling that I just might end up knocking on Heavens door if we`ve gotta face off with this guy... Wait? He is a guy right?" The billionaire asked throwing his dominate hand around. "Yes Thanos is male as is The Other. And fear not he isn`t here as of yet." Loki said fighting back a laugh from Stark`s coherent and yet incoherent thoughts.

"What are your orders, Loki?" Thor asked pulling the young king out of his conversation with Iron Man. "At present you are to be on your guard. Thanos` army has yet to arrive and something tells me The Other is around here somewhere." Standing taller with Mjolnir at the ready Thor nods in agreement. With that Loki returns to his throne with Gungnir still in hand he points to the opening doors. "You may take your leave now." He watched Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three leave leaving only Iron Man in the court with him. "Can I help you Mr. Stark or have you something to say?" Ignoring the sarcasm Tony walked up the dais. "Mr. Stark? Not mortal? Hum..." "Darcy has strongly suggested I reframe from referring to her as mortal and I believe the best way to improve upon that is to cease referring to all Midgarians as such." Loki answered a little too quickly when he cut Tony off.

"I knew I was right, but then I always am." He said with a smirk. "What are you babbling about?" Loki asked knowingly through his teeth. "You and our iPod loving brunet have a little somethin` somethin` going on. Hum.. The Intern and the Scoundrel I wonder... Will the two of you be fighting the Evil Empire together any time soon." Stark asked keeping his mirth. "She will be doing no such thing." He watched as the philanthropist laughed at him. "What?" Seeing that Loki was becoming pissed off Tony answered quickly and sarcastically. "STAR WARS references are always going to go over your head aren`t they." "Darcy and I have yet to watch STAR WARS so no more spoilers. Now Mr. Stark is there a reason you`ve remained?" The Midgardian thought for a moment. "Yeah. You know I`ve been informed to tell Fury if Asgard should need any assistance for any reason." "You needn`t inform the Man of Fury of anything. Asgard is more than capable of fighting its own battles are we clear Man of Iron!" Loki asked with the most funny sounding demanding tone Tony had ever heard. "You know with your accent that those are the funniest words I`ve ever heard. But yes we`re clear. But if some major shit starts to go down and I think you need it, I will get the Avengers involved." With that Tony left the court seeking the Warriors Three.

**...**

Loki was talking a walk in Frigga`s garden in an attempt to clear his mind when he heard swearing coming from behind a bush. Curiously he made his way toward the sound and found Darcy holding a strange device moving it around in the air. "Have you gone mad?" Looking at him like he was the crazy person Darcy lowered her hand. "I`m trying to get Wi-Fi on my iPad." Shaking his head, Loki looks at her. "Let me know if I`m missing something... You are knowingly seeking out something you won`t find and are disappointed when you don`t find it. Am I correct?" He watched her nod. "Might I enquire why?" "My iPod is about dead and as far as I`m concerned my iPad is useless without Wi-Fi. And now I`m really bored, or at least I was until now." The trickster let out that genuine laugh that Darcy loved a little too much, turned and began to walk off.

"Hey, where do you think you`re going?" Darcy asked as she began to follow him. "There is something I must do and I doubt you`d want to tag along." He answered messing with her. "I just told you I was bored until you showed up and now you`re leaving?" Loki kept walking acting as though he wasn`t listening to what she was saying. "Didn`t we talk about you not being a jerk the other night?" Loki stopped dead in his tracks. "I believed we talked about me not..." He allowed him-self to trail deciding it would be better to try a different tactic. "I have to do something important and I`m quite sure you would like it where I must go." He really hoped that she wouldn`t give up that easily on the little game he decided to play with her. _"Damnit brain don`t think about what that look on his face does to your body. God why can`t he just tell me what the in the Hell he`s up to." "Oh but where`s the fun in telling you anything? You said you were bored and I have something I must see to; is it not nice to just have a bit of fun before taking care of things?" _It took Darcy a second to realize what had just happened. "Did you just use your Jedi mind powers on me?" Loki looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I can claim no such thing. I merely used telepathy." "Oh that`s right we haven`t watched STAR WARS yet." Darcy didn`t have to be a telepath to know what the look on Loki`s face meant. "We should totally watch it tonight well at least the first film." Darcy thought for a moment. "Tonight is good for you right?" "Tonight works, we`ll start whenever you like." Darcy gives Loki a hug forcing him to briefly stop walking. "After dinner works for me. Now tell me where are we going?" Deciding the game he was trying to play just wasn`t working he caved. "I must go into the heart of the prison." "And you think that wouldn`t be exciting. I mean I don`t have a thing where I like visiting prisons or anything but lets weigh my options. Stay in the garden or wonder the castle alone vs going on an adventure with my hot boyfriend who I haven`t seen in like forever. " Loki couldn`t help but to be bemused by her behavior, he had never known a women so bold as to say such things aloud while in public."You exaggerate, you saw me last night at dinner... But if you wish to accompany me to the heart of the prison be my guest."

Loki took Darcy`s arm in the crook of his and began to lead her down a corridor. The two of them walked in silence, a silence Loki knew wasn`t going to last for too much longer."You coaxed me into that." "Possibly." Loki answered with mirth. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked sarcastically. "Stay on Asgard, have my heirs." Loki answered half jokingly. "Hold up there O` God of Mischief, we just got together I`m not ready to even think about getting married and having a family quite yet." "Fair enough." Loki replied as they continued walking.

**...**

Several prisoners began using violent and lode gestures and words once Darcy and Loki reach the heart of the prison. Darcy grabbed onto Loki`s arm with a death grip that made him look at her. "Do you not remember what I told you about them before we entered the prison?" "Yes. Its just grabbing your arm makes me feel safer." At her words Loki beams internally but hides it believing showing such a thing not just infront of a mortal but infront of the worse prisoners in Asgard to be a sign of softness, of weakness.

Darcy holds his arm until they reach Odin`s cell. "Is this it?" She wonders aloud as Loki lets go of and walks away from her. "It is." "Who is he?" She asked watching Loki very closely as he deactivates the force-field and enters. "Odin." She coutinues to watch him closely as he inspects the body of the man he had once called father. "How did you know to come here?" Loki took a breath then exited the cell, wiping off his hands he answers. "I put him here and early this morning his spirit came and told me he had been killed by The Other." "Ok..." She trailed; Loki explained to her who The Other and Thanos are and why they were doing what they were doing.

"So all this happened because you failed to become king of Earth?" She asked thinkingg the whole thing was crazy. "Yes." Was his only reply. "So that`s why you want to magick Thor`s room soundproof instead of mine? Because you knew this Thanos guy could be coming for you?" She didn`t give him a chance to respond. "I`m not sure if I should think that`s the sweetest thing ever or if I should be terrified." "Well what would you`ve had me do? Tell you, `No I`ll not soundproof your room because someone from my past could come after me and anyone I care about.` Is it; is it?!"Darcy smiled at him. "What are you smiling about? I`m being serious." Darcy gave him another big hug. "I knew you cared about me." "I say all that and the only part you hear is that!" She acted like she wasn`t paying any attention to what he was saying and kissed him, hard infront of the prisoners who grew louder. Ignoring the prisoners Loki kissed her back after what seemed like seconds to Loki felt like minutes to Darcy who broke the kiss. "Would it really be too hard to just say you care about me again?" She asked after catching her breath.

**A/N:** I`m think things are moving a bit quick with Loki and Darcy but then I`m not completely sure where I want things to go with this story. But I just wanted to add that and I`d also like to add that I_**DO NOT**_ believe one date equals a relationship(boyfriend/girlfriend) at all I`m just typing and seeing what words come out and go from there, I`m not sure how many chapters long this story will be but there will be action and I`ve got some good ideas for it. Hope you`re enjoying this thus far.


End file.
